The general objectives of the project are to investigate the immunogenetic properties of cellular alloantigen systems of the mouse by means of conventional immunological and genetic procedures. The experimental plan includes a comprehensive study of the different haplotypes and antigenic specificities associated with the H-2 gene complex, as well as the analysis of the immunogenetic properties of other cellular alloantigen systems of the mouse. The immunoregulatory activities of genetic factors residing with the H-2 gene complex will also be investigated. The production of new congenic strains of mice and the analysis of H-2 recombinant haplotypes will be continued.